


Conjugal visit

by Tetrimany



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Conjugal Visits, Dry Humping, Hand Job, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Sexual Tension, Yancy has a mild crisis cause 'idk does this make me a little gay?', it's so hard to tag for these characters, reader is gender neutral everything is above clothes for them and only yancys parts are mentioned, sjaifjkajer HELL FOR ME, touch starved viewer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrimany/pseuds/Tetrimany
Summary: Yancy had kinda given up hope on his cute little friend visiting him. They had family, friends ( last he'd heard that mark kid was making a slow recovery) and their whole life ahead of them so Yancy tamped down on the yearning he felt and tried to move on as soon as he told them goodbye.Imagine his surprise when one Sunday he was taken to the conjugal visit room and told he had a visitor.Man .. those prison uniforms had ... Done absolutely no justice to your body.





	Conjugal visit

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written so I'm kinda rusty have mercy 😂💕 
> 
> Tumblr: www.ahwwkm.tumblr.com

Yancy cracked his eyes open at the ringing yell of the guards, knocking the bars to awaken the prisoners. Groaning, he draped his arm over his eyes, doing his best to try and push the dream he'd just been ripped out of from his mind. Since you'd left things had been, confusing. Yancy had always prided himself on being a straight forward straight guy with a love for the ladies that landed him in the doghouse a few times but man you were different. You weren't really, either you were this different entity and despite the confusion Yancy was hooked and it freaked him out. 

Ever since he'd met you his dreams had been filled with thoughts of you, your smell, your soft hands. He couldn't get rid of you no matter how hard he tried. He knew you wouldn't be back, he almost hoped. You had everything ahead of you a family, friends ( how's that mark kid doin anyhow? ) and just your whole life ahead of you no use wasting it on some degenerate wasteoid from Ohio.

Yancey's crisis was interrupted by the warden, banging on his bedframe to get his attention. "Up an attem mah boy. How come you never told me you had a little slice oh heaven waiting for ya? Where they been all this time?" The warden had a leering grin followed by a wink and a laugh that just left Yancy very confused. Still perplexed he silently hopped off his bunk and followed the warden out of his cell and...to the conjugal visits room?! 

About to voice his concerns, Yancy stopped dead in his tracks when the warden opened the door and the person inside the room stood up with a smile.

It was you.

You were wearing a long blonde wig and had on clothes that, wehw left nothing to imagination but Yancy would recognize those eyes anywhere. The warden gave a chuckle "have fun you kids, you been a good egg Yancy so I'm takin the timer off, your date can stay till mornin" and with that he left, locking the two in.

Your grin stretched even wider as you tore off your wig, before running to Yancy and leaping into his arms to hug him. Without a moment's hesitation yancy returned the hug curling his arms around you tight like you'd fall away. "w-what is yous's doin here?" Yancy stuttered out once you broke the hug with a cheeky grin.

"I wanted to see you! I told him I was your partner and I wanted a conjugal visit." You giggled keeping your arms around his slender waist. 

"W-w-w-why?" Yancy stuttered swallowing around the nervous lump in his throat, cringing when he saw you got uncomfortable and started to pull away from him. 

"I, I wanted to see you and be able to....touch you, s-sorry." You mutter moving your hands away when Yancy quickly grabs them and wraps your arms back around his waist smiling as he wraps his arms around your waist.

"No! Man ims happy tos sees yous's I just....was confused." Shrugging, you smiled standing there holding him.

"I missed you, I really like you and I wanted to see you plus I think I'm a little touch starved with mark in the hospital." You laughed, fingers tracing against Yancey's back.

Yancy cringed at the mention of mark, still unsure of the relationship those two had the comment not making it any better. "so yous is one of them people what needs cuddles all da time?" You nodded sheepishly at his question only to be picked up in a bear hug and dropped onto the couch, Yancy smiling and climbing up next to you holding out his arms. "well ol Yancy been stuck in the slamma and wouldn't mind some cuddles himself!" 

Squeaking happily, you jump into his arms and cuddle against him.

The two of you cuddle and just talk for a while Yancy updating you on his life and you telling him more about yourself and your life. Eventually Yancy noticed your breath picking up just a little.

"Hey yous? Is yous's okay?" Quietly you nod and sit up away from him, silently walking over to the bed on the other side of the room and sitting down awkwardly with a red face, voice squeaking when you spoke up. 

"I'm good just weird!" Yancy cocked his head curiously but respected your space and stayed on the couch. Inhaling, you awkwardly smile. "okay so... I thought my brain was being dumb but I guess this is here." You say more to yourself. "Um .. when I met you I noticed a slight similarity to my friend Mark and .. he and I are just 100% friends I don't even really trust him." You ramble avoiding eye contact.

"So I thought it would be the same around you, but it's different. Your smell, your voice your feel. Im a really tactile person like I said and I just kinda - " you trail off, blood rushing to your cheeks. Yancy stared for a moment before it clicked, and taking a nervous breath he stood up and cross the room sitting next to you. 

You flinch and turn away only for Yancy to grab your chin and make you look at him his other arm going around your shoulders and pulling you close. His voice low and eyes dark as he spoke "If yous's want me to touch you, just ask." You shudder, leaning forward to nuzzle against his stubbled jaw and squeaking in an embarrassed whisper.

"Touch me Yancy, please." Maybe it was his time away from physicality like this or maybe you just drive him that crazy, either way something in that phrase snapped what self control Yancy had left and he pushed forward to kiss you. It was passionate and rough, your arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close.

Pulling, you fall backwards onto the bed so that he's on top of you, weight heavy and so comfortingly, tongue pushing its way into your mouth and leaving you quivering. Without any preamble, a hand finds its way in your pants and you keen arching your back and pulling from the kiss. "y-yancy!" You squeak, hands gripping his wrist but doing nothing to move his hand away while it worked below your belt to send a rising wave of heat all over your body, shocks of pleasure traveling up your spine. 

"Sshh, relax kitten. Yancy's got yous's he'll make yous's feel real good." His voice was thick with desire watching you squirm against the bed, arching and clawing at the sheets while soft sounds of desire and desperate slip passed kiss stained pillowy lips. 

"Hng wait -" you used your remaining strength, trying to ignore the throbbing of want between your legs and you remove Yancey's hand from your pants and sit up pushing him into his back, straddling the cons leg between your own knee meeting his very erect cock.

Slowly, you rolled your hips and his head immediately slammed back into the matress with a gravely groan that sent a shiver down your spine.

"Ah f-fuck kitten yous's killin me -" starting a slow steady sensual roll you both grind against each other's legs, needy sounds slipping from your mouths. Flushed and needy, you fall forward on top of Yancy tucking your head into his neck to lick and suck at his jaw muttering. ''f-fuck I kinda like you calling me that." Whining when his strong hands clutched your hips in a firm grip and took control of all the movement.

"Well goods' yous's gonna be my kitten if yous's wants. I'll show yous's all the affection and cuddles yous's wants - " the Brooklyn accent started to slip as your movements both got faster and faster flushing as you got closer and closer to messing up your clothes"and then I'll fuck you until you purr" he growled teaching up to gently tug at your hair.

"F-fuck!" Shuddering full body, you curled up against him and came so hard your vision fuzzed up around the edges, squeaking when a particularly hard thrust feom Yancy almost bounced you off of him. Q rough grunt in your ear that sent a little fire curling in your stomach let you know he had not been far behind.

Panting you both laid there, you splayed out on top of him, when you decide to cap off the night "now I know what you really sound like." Growling playfully Yancy took the opportunity to tackle you into the bed and make damn good on his promise.


End file.
